


Submit

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Spanking, Twincest, botTom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom doesn't want to submit to anyone, and if its going to be to his baby brother, he isn't going without a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit

I have that sensation in my stomach, the one right before you fall and you think there's nothing there to catch you. It's a sickly, unbearable drop that makes my whole body spike with adrenaline and something close to panic.

The room is suffocating and hot, the music too loud, the lights too bright. Sitting at the far back, drink in hand, my head is twirling with that falling sensation, not because I'm literally falling, but because I feel as if I'm figuratively falling... again.

Sweat lines my back and I try to breath evenly, taking another sip of my drink. It burns down my throat, doing nothing to ease the churning of my stomach.

I can feel his gaze on me, drilling into the back of my head, and I don't want to turn around. I know he'll be staring right at me and I don't want to justify the smirk that will lift his lips when he sees the look on my face.

I vaguely wonder what the point of resistance is and then remind myself that I'm still a man. I'm a man who's had bedded more women than most people know. I'm a man who plays on a big stage to hundreds of adoring fans – they scream my name and flash me at every chance. I'm a man...

I lower my head and stare at my drink. I have no desire to finish it, only so compulsion that is driven by the knowledge that it might numb me. But, God, how I don't want it to. Some part of me likes the way I can feel every single glance... the way I will feel every single touch.

A light flutter of fingertips along my lower back makes me stiffen and I bite back a whine. I force myself not to turn as the scrape of over long acrylics drags barely under the edge of my shirt. I shift and try to ignore the way the touch makes goosebumps rise on my fevered, clammy skin.

“It's too hot in here.” A demure, husky tone rasps over my senses and I clench my jaw. The hand slides up from my back to tickle my arm, scraping the back from my elbow up to the crease of my armpit. I squirm and bite my lip before forcing out, “I'm... I'm fine.”

“But I'm not.” The voice turns a little demanding and fingernails dip into my arm. It lasts for only a second before he's stroking my skin again, whispering with persuasion, “Come on, Tomi, let's take a smoke.”

A smoke. Yeah, that's sounds real good. Actually, it sounds amazing to ragged senses. I break quickly, despite what I've told myself. I know I'm lying when I think, _its just a smoke._ It never is. 

I rise from the chair and glance over, catching sight of him. His dark, almond eyes are shadowed heavily, his lashes long and dark. He gives me a steamy gaze from underneath the black fringe, his full, moist lips twisting in a smirk. My defenses crash down at that second, my knees going weak. My stomach is suddenly boiling over with desire, as if I have been holding this back for weeks. 

Suddenly, I'm stumbling after him, eager to find the nearest exit, have that smoke...

The outside of the club is a stark contrast. Its evening, warm, but raining and I find that he's pushed us out onto the roof, where no one else is. We stand under the slight overhang to keep from getting wet, but the moist heat seems to be all around us. 

The city stretches out in front of us in a beautiful scene but I can hardly watch it as he draws his pack of cigarettes out. My heart stutters at the prelude as he places one between my lips, and lifts the lighter. He gets his own between his full lips, watching me still with burning eyes as he lifts the flame between us. He lights first mine, then his. We drag in the smoke together and I watch the desire smolder in his eyes like the glowing tip of his cigarette. Grasping it between the very tips of his pointer and middle finger he takes it from between his plush lips and breathes out slowly, sending tendrils of smoke pouring from his mouth and nostrils. 

I swallow hard, hardly able to smoke my own past the desire choking its way up my throat. 

“This is better, hmm?” He asks, drilling me with an intense look.

I try to remain somewhat strong, but I can hardly trust my voice. I want to throw down the cigarette and crush him to the wall. I want to slam him there and grab him roughly, make it hurt a little...

His lips lift in that smirk again and I know he can read my wild gaze.

“Do it.” He says, lowering his head and looking at me from beneath a swath of bangs. 

My entire body tenses as he challenges me. I hold the cigarette tighter between my fingers as he slowly and leisurely smokes his. 

“Come on, Tomi,” His voice is teasing now and that more than anything makes me surge forward. I see his eyes flash with exhilarated desire as I grab him, my hand tight at his throat. I can feel his pulse rise vitally beneath my hand as I force us back. The overhang is gone, leaving us in the rain as I slam him up against the wall. His eyes go hazy, and heavy lidded. He's dropped his cigarette and he's grasping my arms, pulling me closer, instead of pushing me away. I flex my hand, love the way his face reddens slightly. 

“Yes...” He whispers around my chokehold and I feel his hips undulate against mine. He's hard as a rock beneath his skin tight jeans and I feel my hands quiver, my resolve shaking. He cocks his head, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips. Rain is pattering down on his face, making him look wet and delectable. I can feel its soaking through my own clothes but I can't bring myself to care.

“That's all you've got?” He asks, his expressive brows lifting.

“Shut up.” I say in a trembling tone, instead of the strong, demanding one I had meant.

Suddenly, his nails dig into my hand, yanking my fingers from his throat and he shoves me back with surprising strength. My back hits the wall, and is shocks me, right before he charges up in my face. 

“You want me?” He asks, his hot breath blowing against my mouth. 

“I...” I begin.

I can hardly finish before his mouth swoops in, taking mine. Our lips are wet, sliding together before he sucks down on my lower one. Inside, his mouth is hot, a sharp comparison to the cold rain sluicing down our faces and I'm frozen. I can hardly move as he roughly plunders my mouth, his teeth denting my lips, his tongue shoving down my throat. But it weakens me all the same and soon I can feel that red hot desire kindling in my loins all over again. When he finally pulls back, his full mouth is red like a cherry, and his eyes are black as coals. 

“Come here.” He demands, and grabs my shoulder, forcing me down.

“No...” I groan, too softly to hear as my knees hit the hard, cement of of the roof. He towers over me, his gaze dark with reckless desire. He reaches for his pants, and I sink back on my heels as he gets them open, pulling his long, hard cock from the slit of his boxers. His hips dip towards me, his cock swinging against my cheek. 

“Open your mouth.” He orders in a husky tone.

I swallow hard, trying to turn my face away from the hot, wet length of his dick against my cheek. He grabs my hair, forces my face back. 

“Suck it, Tomi.” He says in a softer tone, a coaxing, cajoling voice. 

I press my lips together, trying to push back the fiery desire in my stomach. My resistance is crumbling down moment by moment, but its not fast enough for him. He grabs my jaw, his fingers digging into my flesh as he pries my mouth out, and fits his cock to the entrance. I moan as he shoves forward, piercing my mouth in a hard thrust that makes me choke at first. 

“I said, suck it.” He says, his voice strained as my mouth envelops him.

“Nngg...” I groan around his hot, thick cock. I try to ignore the trickle of pre-cum down my throat, the way his thrusts are demanding, the way my crotch throbs. 

“Makes you hot, doesn't it, baby?” He demands, nudging his leg forward between my thighs. I whimper as his shin presses taut against my crotch. I try to move back, but the wall is behind me, and I only succeed in pinning myself in tighter. He presses his leg in again and I can't help but arch against it this time, grinding the length of my clothed, but needy erection against his shin.

“Mmm.” He moans from above and I clamp my lips down harder on his cock. I squeeze him so tightly that his eyes slam close and he arches against me, quivering. I keep my eyes on his face I swallow again, taking him down further. 

“Shit...” He hisses out and I reach up a hand to grab at his testicles. They're full and taut and I get a good grip on him, making him stand on his toes as I continue to suck his cock, working up and down, taking him down deep and then pushing him out to the tip. 

“Fuck, Tom...” He swears in a pant as I grab his shaft with the other hand and jack back foreskin to use my tongue on his throbbing tip. 

His fingers twist in my hair and his other hand bats as my shoulder, but I don't let up my hold on his balls. Instead, I take him back down, sucking ardently, and looking up at him with a petulant expression. 

The smack burns my cheek suddenly, and I lose my rhythm. His fingers crash against my cheeks with a wet smack, making my head twirl for a second. He grabs my wrists, yanking my hands away as his hips jerk forward again. I choke over his cock once more, but in the next second, he pulls out, and comes hard on my face. I try to pull back, my face twisting up as he moans his pleasure, spilling milky white release on my mouth and cheeks. It immediately mixes with the rains, running in rivulets down my neck. 

“Fuck, Bill!”I protest as he draws back, looking pleased. “Fuck you.” I growl, wiping at my face. 

“It washes off.” He says with a nonchalant shrug. He begins to pull his pants back together and I rise from the ground.

“But... what...?” I begin, not wanting to say that I want more of this, but desperately needing release.

“What?” He asked, turning a haughty gaze back on me.

“Well, aren't you...” My voice trails off weakly and I feel my face heating. 

He seems to enjoy my hedging and embarrassment for a moment before his smirk returns, “Oh, yes, but its back to the hotel for you.” He said, licking his lips.

My mouth drops a little as he turns and flounces towards the door. 

The hotel. That could mean a lot of things, but it only means one thing sure – I'm not coming as soon as I think.

I follow after him, wanting to demand something, anything. But I have to work up the courage for that.

We never go back to the party and when Bill calls our ride, they don't ask why we're soaked to the bone. We're simply escorted back and Bill dismisses them like pesky flies.

We're in the hallway alone when he glances back at me, “My room.”

“That's right.” I mutter.

He looks back at me, slower. His brow arches. 

“What?” I snap. 

He turns to face me fully, and he sucks on his lower lip, eying me with sparkling brown eyes. A chuckle filters through and that enrages me. 

“Stop it.” I demand. 

He lifts his chin and I can see his pale white throat, and I know he's teasing me. 

“In the room.” I say, stabbing a finger towards his hotel room door. I won't let him bait me before we're even inside. 

He shrugs demurely and opens the hotel room door. I barge in after him, slam it behind us. I grab his arm, my fingers almost wrapping all the way around the slim limb. I jerk him around and I can see the aroused hue on his cheeks. 

“What are you gonna do, Tomi?” He asks as I pull him close. 

“I should do a lot to you.” I say in a low tone.

A low chuckle leaves his lips again and it makes me want to hurt him bad. I clench my fingers tighter around his arm, and give him a shake. 

“Stop it.” I order.

“Make me.” He whispers, eyes sparking. 

“I think I know what would shut you up.” I say, dragging him towards the bed.

“And what's that?” He easily goes with me, and it irks something inside me that he won't resist... that he'll like it.

I push him down on the bed and he follows my orders once more, even wriggling as I strip his pants down, leaving his ass bare. The sight of it makes my stomach flip over hard. 

He glances over his shoulder at me, and his eyes are dilated with arousal, cheeks a hue of pink. He arches his hips, tempting me once more. 

“Are you gonna hurt me, Tomi?” He whispers in a low voice and a moan slips from my lips. 

I seize him by the hair, gripping a handful at the back of his neck. I jerk his head back and he gives a whimper of pleasure. “Do you want me to?” I ask. I can feel my hands quivering, my whole body jittery. 

“Doesn't matter.” He looks at me with half lidded eyes, “I'm still gonna fuck you.”

I throw him down with a growl of frustration and sit back to tear my clothes off. I'm running off pure adrenaline now, hardly thinking about my next actions – just pure, primal instinct. I grab my belt and fold it in my hand. I can see his eyes widen as I wield it. Still, he just squirms a little, and arches his back, breathing heavily. 

“Come on, Tomi,” He said, glancing back at me again, his eyes sparkling, “Hurt me.”

I clench my jaw, my chest burning with the fact that he will not bend to my will... that I know I'm going to bend to his. 

I crack the belt down with this thought, watch his body jolt. 

“Ooooh...” He moans low and long, his long fingers snaring in the sheets, his back arching again as a reddened welt appears across his buttocks. 

I grab him, slam him down against the sheets as I dole out another whipping. I want to hold him down and make him take it. I don't want him writhing around on the sheets like a whore, moaning in pleasure. 

“Yes, yes...”He still pants as I lash him a third time. 

I let out another sound of frustration and crack the belt down again. His ass is red and marked from the belt, but he's practically rutting into the bed now. At last, I throw the belt down and sit back on the bed, breathing hard and overexerted... and for what? 

Bill rolls over, and his cheeks and neck are flushed. Against his stomach, his cock is hard and throbbing, leaking pre-cum everywhere. He gazes at me with a hazy expression, and reaches down to touch himself.

“Mmm, that was good, Tomi.”

I sit there panting, and defeating despite the fact that I just beat his pretty, little ass in a way that should've made him submit.

“Come here.” He says, his tone low and throaty, and he strokes himself a little harder.

I shake my head slowly.

“Tomi,” He says in a warning now, one brow flicking upward. 

“I don't want to.” I whisper.

Bill sits up slowly and advances towards me on hands and knees. Unable to move, I can only wait until he right up in my face, grabbing me once more. He rises up on his knees and grabs my hair, crushing my mouth to his. Its demanding and all consuming, as his kisses always are, and I can hardly protest. He crushes my resistance with the same brutal tactics as before, before ripping his sweet lips away to harshly shove me on my face. I fall to the sheets, moaning out a 'no' as he grabs my hips, lifting my ass up. 

“I'm going to give you a beating, Tomi.” He said in a low, teasing tone, “But its going to me with my cock shoved up your ass.” His fingers bite into my buttocks as he says it and in the next second I feel his cock pressing up between my buttocks. 

“No...”I begin to cry, arching away from him. 

“Come here.” He demands, yanking me back. The thick, wet tip presses to my tight, dry entrance and I grab at the pillow, my fingers blanching white as he drives forward. The air leaves my lungs and I arch hard as he tears into my ass. My eyes throb immediately, my body quaking as his long, hard cock knifes into me. 

“You like it.” He says,smugly as he seats his cock in me once more.

I moan brokenly as forces back resistance. My body thrums, a mixture of pain and pleasure and I want to scream as he pulls back and repeats the motion. I grab the pillow closer, my teeth sinking into the soft cotton as he pounds into me, burning my flesh with the friction and making it ache deep inside. 

My body is taut as he adjusts his grip on my hips and rocks harder into me, having no sympathy on me whatsoever. Tear rise in my vision and I squeeze my eyes shut as his throbbing cock rides up against my prostate. Despite the rough way he's decided to take me, my body is still hot and aroused. The feeling of his hot, hard tip against the quivering, pulsing nub of flesh makes a part of me arch in arousal instead of pain. 

“You like taking my cock.” Bill rasps from behind me and I shiver. “You like it however I give it.” He goes on, slamming into me once more. 

I clench my teeth harder on the pillow as a spike of pain tears through me. My saliva is seeping onto the material and I can't help the way I'm helplessly drooling. 

“Don't worry, baby,” He says in a low voice, “I'll make it wet... really, really wet.”

I whimper against the pillow, my body taut and quavering, waiting. I'm tense and ready for the pleasure, the pain becoming a secondary as he rocks into me, going deliberately for my prostate now. I arch my back towards him, but hardly move otherwise, holding my ass up steadily as he drives into me. In the very last moments, the friction burns the hottest, the pain reaches the highest level, and the pleasure explodes above all else. I arch off the bed, overwhelmed. My mouth stretches open with a cry I can barely utter as the orgasm tears through my body, ravaging me from the inside out. I come hard with Bill riding my prostate the entire way. At last, he sinks down over me, moaning in that slutty way of his his as he releases in me, spilling his hot load against my aching, battered flesh. 

When he pulls out, I sink to the bed, used and abused. I'm trembling all over, the ache of pain and pleasure blending and blurring into one. 

He lays down behind me, stroking my back, and kissing my neck. I want to push him off, but I'm too exhausted, too mentally worn. 

Before I know it, I've fallen asleep. My next aware thought is that he's touching me again, wet, warm fingers probing between my buttocks. I whimper and squirm as I come awake. It's still sore and aching there, but his fingertips are slick with lube and I can't help but sigh out as he strokes along my raw flesh, soothingly. 

Still in that place between sleeping and waking, my lax body opens up to his fingers and before I know, there's three inside me, pumping in a languid motion, fingertips curling for my prostate with every few strokes. I whine and arch back against him, my eyes still closed as he slowly withdraws his fingers. His hand cups my buttocks, holding my open as my cock nudges against me next, full, thick, and completely slick. He sinks into me and a fuller sound exits my lips as he sinks into my aching body. I quiver and scrabble with the sheets, my senses awaking as little jolts of lingering pain go through him.

“Shh...” He murmurs to me, wrapping an arm around my chest and holding me to him as he scoops me, his hips rocking slowly against me. I want to resist, after last night's chaos and violence, but the way he takes me now won't let me. 

The minutes tick by in a slow pattern of thrusts and pulses of his hips, slowing taking my weak and aching body to a new level of pleasure, one I can't resist. I can't hate him now as he thoroughly pleasures me, one hand sliding down my quavering stomach to encase my cock. His hands strokes up and down in time with his thrusts and I have no choice but to circle my hips back towards his cock and forwards to his hand. 

I don't know how long we are like that for before my body begins to shudder, falling apart beneath his deft hands. I whimper quietly, coming in a softer manner than the night before. Behind me, his gives a few more slow thrusts before I feel him filling me up inside, the hot release gushing against my inner walls. 

Afterward, we lie in a quiet bliss until he slips out of me, kisses my cheek and goes to the bathroom that adjoins our rooms.

We never say anything afterward. Not until the next time. And then it will be too late to remember these soft and quiet times. There is something in our natures that will not allow us to rest; we are constantly fighting for the top. I won't give up and neither will he. It's a constant cycle that I hate and love at the same time. There is only one thing that keeps me from despising this completely – and that is that he is my brother, my twin, my other half. If I were going to submit to anyone, it had to be him. Bill, and no one else. 


End file.
